Mobile units such as aircrafts, boats, and automobiles may include actuators. In some instances, the actuators are used to maintain or vary the trajectory of the mobile unit. For example, an actuator may be used to move a flap on a wing of an airplane. The actuators may be hydraulic and include a cylinder or fluid motor that uses hydraulic power to facilitate a mechanical operation (e.g., moving the flap). Hydraulic actuators may, however, be heavy, have limited acceleration, and have maintenance issues such as annunciated or latent failures. Annunciated failures may be recognized by hydraulic fluid on the ground or an anomaly message before or during a voyage. Latent failures may not be apparent during routine maintenance, and may not be discovered until a close inspection takes place.